Numero 5
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Ele um escritor. Ela uma atriz. Ele escreve um mundo de sonhos. ela vive num mundo de sonhos. Um amor. Pode duas pessoas de mundo diferente se amarem sem inlusão, sem mentiras, sem engano?
1. Chapter 1

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**1º Capitulo – Cada um no seu lugar**_

Kagome estava com seu saiote amarelo. Tinha acabo de ensaiar... O diretor pegava pesado mesmo e não se importava com nada e ninguém.

Entrou no camarim apressada e com expressão cansada. Myouga, o diretor, entrou atrás, sem cerimônia.

#-Kagome, você tem que se dedicar mais... – e continuava a falar, enquanto a garota, entediada, apenas revirava os olhos e tirava as sandálias de salto alto e super fino, que, por mais que estivesse acostumada, machucavam seus pés - Você tem que fazer melhor seu giro, está cada dia mais torto... – Myouga continuava a tagarelar e Kagome continuava a se trocar.

Tirou o saiote amarelo na frente do diretor mesmo, mas esse nem sequer olhou para as pernas da jovem, estava acostumado com isso, já. Por mais que ela não se envolvesse com ninguém do set, não estava nem aí para o que os outros achavam e pensavam de suas ações.

- À parte do meio está boa, mas a finalização, por Deus, Kagome... – pegou sua tão amada e amarrotada calça jeans, colocou-a e vestiu uma camiseta branca simples. Foi colocar as meias -Digamos que se você mudar de sapato, acho que melhora, esse seu já esta velho e sujo, precisamos comprar outro... – Logo após as meias, colocou o tênis. Como adorava ser ela mesma, sem interpretar nada, apenas ela - Agora esse amarelo ouro não combina com você. Que tal um azul? E vermelho? Ficaria divina não acha? Pois bem decidi que vai ser verde limão... – Kagome passou de leve um lápis preto, um rímel e um batom cor de boca, pegou sua bolsa de couro e partiu para a porta – E aí, o que acha?

#-Quê? – Perguntou Kagome, pela primeira vez ouvindo a voz de Myouga. Este suspirou.

#-Apenas diga que ouviu só a metade?

Kagome parou com a mão na maçaneta, a porta já aberta e olhou desanimada para o diretor.

#-Nadinha... – saiu e fechou a porta.

Myouga suspirou mais uma vez e sentou-se, exausto, no sofá. Será que todo o dia tinha que ser assim? O pior era que Kagome era boa, realmente muito boa...

A jovem atriz, com seus 23 anos, saiu apressada do estúdio. Por mais que representasse vários tipos de papéis, a rotina a matava. Sempre a mesma coisa, sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre os mesmo lugares.

Suspirou, atravessando a rua. Várias pessoas a olhavam e cochichavam: "Conheço ela de algum lugar...", mas nunca a reconheciam mesmo como a grande atriz Higurashi Kagome. Caminhou mais um pouco e chegou no seu tão adorado café.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem quando chegou à capital, Tókio. A rua em que gravava não tinha nenhum café como na idolatrada Paris, onde viveu dos 10 aos 20 anos. Comprou uma cafeteria e em poucos dias chamou os amigos da França para fazerem uma filial. Não demorou muito para a cafeteria ficar bem reconhecida e apreciada.

#-Bom dia, Kagome – disse uma bela jovem de cabelos chocolate preços num rabo de cavalo, em sinal de higiene. Estava com o vestido rosa bebê do uniforme e um avental marrom por cima.

#-Bom dia, Sango – cumprimentou de volta Kagome, sentando-se entediada no balcão – Um café e as torradas de sempre. Estou morta de fome...

#-Passou a madrugada ensaiando? – perguntou Sango, olhando para o relógio em cima do balcão, que marcava 7:30 da manhã.

#-Como de costume... – a atriz deu um fraco sorriso, enquanto a amiga preparava as torradas e lhe servia o café preto.

#-Não sei como agüenta. Olhando o trabalho pronto parece ser tão fácil...

#-Só parece Sango. Ainda mais com Myouga falando que o giro está errado, que os sapatos estão velhos... É estressante!

#-Mas você gosta, certo? – quis saber Sango, que estava começando a desacreditar que a amiga gostava do trabalho.

#-Amo, mais do que tudo, se não, não teria estudado tanto tempo em Paris, certo?

#-Certo! – Sorri.

Terminou de servir as torradas e Kagome passou a comê-las normalmente.

Nesse momento, o sininho da porta soou, mostrando que alguém havia entrado no estabelecimento. Sango sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. O homem sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.

Naquela hora a cafeteria estava praticamente vazia, só a atriz, um idoso sentado no fundo do lugar, tomando seu café com leite e lendo um jornal, e agora o homem que acabara de entrar.

#-Chegou cedo hoje... – iniciou a conversa Sango.

#-Não dormi bem à noite. Achei melhor vir mais cedo – respondeu num tom de voz agradável e calmo.

Kagome olhou para o lado, em busca da pessoa que tinha tal voz encantadora, e como o esperado, o homem era lindo. Cabelos prateados, olhos cor do sol. Um físico atraente e no rosto um luminoso sorriso.

#-Está certo... O mesmo de sempre? – perguntou Sango, anotando num papelzinho o pedido dele.

#-Sim. Mas troque o leite por café. Preciso de energia hoje. O prazo esta acabando... – anunciou, abrindo um caderno em cima da mesa. Pegou uma caneta e começou a fazer alguns tópicos.

#-Já está no final do livro? – Sango colocou a grande xícara de café cuidadosamente ao lado do caderno e continuou a preparar as torradas e um pedaço de bolo.

#-Sim. Estou no último capítulo... Mas aquela peça que surgiu de repente me atrapalhou um pouco. Perdi o romance entre Willian e Elizabeth. Estou relendo e pegando os pontos fracos dele...

#-Tenho certeza que fará um bom trabalho!

#-Com essas comidas divinas que como todo o dia. Tenho certeza que sim – a garçonete e o escritor sorriram.

Sango terminou de servir a comida e reparou que Kagome tinha parado a torrada no meio do caminho e olhava encantada para o homem ao seu lado. Sorriu marotamente e chamou a atenção da amiga.

Kagome olhou envergonhada por ter se deixado levar pelo assunto da conversa e pela beleza do homem. Sango indicou-o com cabeça. Kagome fez um não freneticamente com a cabeça. Sango parou e sorriu maliciosamente para ela e olhou para ele, e voltou o olhar para a amiga. Kagome olhou para ele e deu de ombros.

Sango alargou o sorriso e disse:

#-Inuyasha, essa é Hgurashi Kagome, atriz e dona da cafeteria. – Kagome quase caiu do banquinho de tanta vergonha, enquanto Inuyasha levantava a cabeça e olhava melhor para a mulher ao seu lado.

#-Eu reconheci você. Mas fiquei com medo de falar alguma coisa. Tem atores e atrizes que não gostam de muito assédio do público – Sango arregalou os olhos. Sabia que o hanyou era sábio, mas a cada dia se surpreendia com ele.

#-Como você sabia? Kagome odeia o assédio dos fãs loucos... – confessou Sango, no lugar da amiga.

#-Sango! – repreendeu Kagome, por entre os dentes.

Inuyasha sorriu com a cena.

#-Ela também detesta roupas de marca. Não está vendo os trapos que ela usa? Parece até a Cinderela...

#-Sangoo! – mais uma vez Kagome sussurrou. Já estava como um pimentão de tão vermelha.

Inuyasha tomou mais um gole do liquido preto e continuou a sorrir.

#-Ela não namora faz uns dois anos. Acho que é o trabalho... Ou pode ser trauma do último namorado. Kouga era muito possessivo. Eu particularmente não gostava dele... Mas acho que vocês dois dariam certo. São tão parecidos e não sabem disso...

#-SANGO! – Explodiu Kagome. Inuyasha soltou uma pequena gargalhada ainda com a xícara nos lábios – Vai... Vai conferir o estoque vai!

#-Mas eu fiz isso ontem Ka... – defendeu-se a garçonete, não entendendo muito bem a ordem.

#-Mas vai de novo!

#-Mas...

#-Isso é uma ordem Sango. EU 'tô mandado você conferir o estoque.

#-Tá, tá... Que estresse... Vou falar pro Myouga diminuir suas horas de ensaio... – resmungou a outra, saindo e indo para os fundos.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e colou a testa nas mãos. Estava totalmente envergonhada do que a amiga lhe fizera passar. Imaginava o que Inuyasha estaria pensando dela agora. Estava sem coragem para desculpar-se e principalmente de olhar para ele.

#-Ela é indiscreta, né? – o hanyou tentou quebrar o silêncio.

#-É... – concordou Kagome, ainda sem olhar para ele. O cabelo cobrindo a visão de Inuyasha – Só um pouquinho...

Os dois sorriram. O escritor a olhou de soslaio, e sorriu mais um pouco ao perceber que ela estava rubra.

#-Adoraria te conhecer melhor – arriscou ele.

Kagome o olhou subitamente e assustada. Esse ato fez o hanyou ficar paralisado. Ela não era linda apenas nos teatros e nos filmes. Seus olhos azuis cheios de alegria e devoção à profissão, as roupas largas, mas que não deixavam morrer as curvas e a harmonia feminina, e os cabelos bagunçados que lhe davam um ar de rebeldia e sensualidade.

Quando perceberam o tempo que estavam se fitando, desviaram o olhar na hora. Um para cada lado. Ficaram assim constrangidos por um pouco de tempo. Quando Kagome percebeu que já eram quase 8:30, decidiu ir embora e descansar um pouco em seu apartamento.

#-Tenho que ir – disse, sem olhar para o hanyou – Noite cansativa essa.

#-Então descanse um pouco – sugeriu ele, também sem olhar para ela. Mas também não anotava mais nada.

#-É o que vou fazer. Obrigada...

ao dizer isso Kagome pegou a sua bolsa de cima do balcão e saiu, mas ao puxá-la, acabou esbarrando na xícara de Inuyasha, fazendo-a derramar toda em cima do caderno.

Inuyasha levantou num pulo quando o líquido quente atingiu sua calça. Kagome olhou assustada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Foi quando ele percebeu que o café estava todo em seu caderno, fazendo as letras borrarem.

#-Merda! – praguejou levantando o caderno e jogando o líquido no chão.

#-Desculpe... – sussurrou Kagome, tentando ajudá-lo a limpar o caderno, mas ao passar o guardanapo, as letras apenas borraram mais.

#-Não, pára! Já não basta derrubar agora vai termina de estragar? – explodiu ele. Provavelmente o líquido teria atravessado a folhas. Dois dias de trabalho no lixo...

#-Eu... Foi... Desculpe... Não tive a intenção... – tentava se desculpar mais uma vez a atriz.

Inuyasha olhou para ela e a viu magoada. Suspirou...

#-Não, tudo bem. Não foi culpa sua... Foi um acidente... – Sentou-se novamente no banquinho e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos – Tentarei pedir mais uns dois ou três dias de prazo.

#-Eu realmente sinto muito. Não queria estragar seu trabalho. Sei como é difícil a gente se dedicar a algo e alguém estragar tudo. Se tiver algum jeito de eu me poder te ajudar...

Inuyasha sorriu desesperado. Ela era linda e educada, mas totalmente desastrada. Ela poderia ter mais um pouco de cuidado. Mas agora não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, ou melhor, pelo café derramado...

#-Só se você me mostrar um bom final romântico, original, que ninguém espere, e tudo isso em um dia – Falou num tom amargurado.

Kagome tentou sorrir.

#-Desculpe... – falou mais uma vez.

Olhou para ele e viu que tentava ainda resgatar alguma coisa, mas pelo visto o café arruinara umas dez páginas de anotação. A folha do caderno parecia ser bem fina...

Kagome procurou alguma palavra de conforto, mas não achou nada. Então resolveu ir embora antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira. Saiu em silêncio...

#-Olha, me desculpe, eu não quis... – começou Inuyasha, mas quando olhou para o lado não a viu.

Sentiu-se pior ainda por ter gritado com a mulher. Olhou para fora e viu pelas grandes janelas de vidro que ela atravessava a rua. Quase fora atropelada, e viu que, quando chegou do outro lado da avenida, um mendigo a chamou. Ela parou, olhou para ele, sorriu e lhe deu uma gorda esmola. E continuou a caminhar.

#-Pronto Kagome... Tudo certo, assim como ontem... – dizia Sango, voltando dos fundos. Mas parou ao não ver a amiga lá – Cadê a Kagome?

#-Foi descansar... – respondeu o hanyou, ainda sorrindo.

#-Ah... – Sango exclamou, depois viu o caderno de Inuyasha – O que houve aqui?

#-Derrubei o café – mentiu ele – Estava distraído e esbarrei... – continuou a falar calmamente.

#-Oh, meu Deus! Mas, e agora? Como vai terminar a tempo? – Sango parecia mais desesperada que o próprio escritor.

#-Não faz mal, estava mal feito mesmo... – disse, finalmente arrancando as folhas molhadas, mas não as jogou, deixaria que elas secassem e depois veria se conseguia recuperar mais alguma coisa – Tenho que ir agora. Guarde o bolo, nem toquei nele... E marque o resto na conta, certo?

#-Certo. – respondeu Sango, obedientemente.

Inuyasha levantou-se e guardou o caderno na pasta negra. Rabiscou algumas palavras em uma folha limpa de papel e entregou para Sango.

#-Dê isso a Kagome quando ela voltar aqui. E peça desculpas por mim, sim? Tchau... – dizendo isso, saiu da cafeteria.

Sango nada disse. Olhou curiosa para o bilhete e o abriu, leu rapidamente e sorriu com as palavras. Guardou-o no bolso do avental e foi recolher as xícaras em cima do balcão.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha caminhava lentamente para sua casa. Pensava em diversas coisas, no final de seu livro, em como Elizabeth poderia se declarar para Willian e vice e versa. Com certeza a editora daria mais uns dias de prazo, ele era um ótimo escritor, já publicara vários livros e peças pela mesma editora. Realmente não estava muito preocupado com isso...

Mas parou subitamente ao ver um outdoor com a bela foto de Kagome e com os seguintes dizeres:

"_Mais uma peça de Higurashi._

'_No palco do amor'_

_Estréia será dia 02 de julho. Não percam!"_

Sim, a peça fora ele quem escreveu. Sabia que a atriz seria Kagome. E escrevera especialmente para ela. Sorriu ao se lembrar de como era a verdadeira Kagome Higurashi: Atrapalhada, educada, simpática, meiga, atraente, sensual, humilde e, provavelmente, leal. Com certeza, se fosse reescrever a peça, mudaria muita coisa...

Mas preferiu não pensar muito nisso. Para si, depois de escrever algo, o mesmo morria. Se relesse suas obras, encontraria milhares de defeitos, então preferia esquecê-la e partir para outra...

Voltou a caminhar. Sua casa não era longe dali, morava no último andar de um hotel velho e mal cuidado. Não ligava muito para isso... Sempre preferiu que suas coisas materiais fossem baratas, porém úteis. Guardava os milhões que ganhava com a venda dos livros para viajar e conhecer o mundo...

Em uma das paredes da sala de seu apartamento tinha vários quadros de lugares importantes que visitara, como a Grande Muralha da China, as três pirâmides de Gizé, a Torre Eiffel, o mar negro e outra mais...

Finalmente tinha chegado em casa... Subiu os seis lances de escada e chegou na porta de seu apartamento. Abriu-a e deparou-se com a sala um pouco bagunçada, mas não perderia tempo limpando-a agora. Foi para a cozinha e para a grande varanda que, por ser no último andar, tinha a torre da televisão, e, em volta, uma pequena mureta de alvenaria que batia na cintura do escritor.

#-E agora, por onde começo? – suspirou.

Teria que reler toda a anotação para ver onde tinha parado. Se não fosse aquela mulher, estaria bem adiantado. Suspirou mais uma vez. Pendurou as folhas molhadas de café no varal para secarem, sentou-se em uma mesinha que jazia ali e passou a reler seu livro.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome chegou em casa exausta, os ensaios estavam a matando. Foi para a cozinha, bebeu um belo copo de água e foi para a sala. Pegou o texto e começou a ler as falas em voz alta.

#-Não. Mas mesmo assim, eu te amo Scott, acredite, eu te amo! – falou, majestosamente.

Estava fazendo o papel de uma pobre camareira que se apaixonara pelo seu patrão. O amor era recíproco, mais uma série de fatos atrapalhou o relacionamento dos dois, e agora Julia estava pedindo para que ele acreditasse nela – Amor à primeira vista... – suspirou Kagome, bebendo mais um gole da água – Quem acredita nessas bobagens em pleno século XXI?

Kagome teve uma grande desilusão no amor no passado e a partir daí fechou-se para relações e dedicou-se plenamente ao trabalho.

Sua vida começou a ser um pouco vazia. Ia de casa para o teatro, do teatro para a cafeteria, e da cafeteria voltava para casa. Não tinha diversão e não viajava mais com freqüência, a não ser que fosse para trabalho.

Sorriu ao se lembrar da cara de Myouga quando descobrisse que ela tinha mudado umas passagens no texto para que ele ficasse mais realista...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeeee nova ficzinha... XD**

**Essa de 3 capítulos que tinha prometido... Curtinha sem mais... Basiei-me num comercial que vi MUITOOOOOOOO lindo... E foi isso que eu entendi por ele ai aumentei um pouco o começo e vuala uma fic lindona...**

**Duvido que os próximos capítulos sejam maiores que esse... É uma coisa curta mesmo...**

**Em fim e isso... Ainda não sei se vai ter hentai... Mais provavelmnte não tenha... Não sei...**

**B-jinhusssssss pra todo mundo...**


	2. O destino age novamente

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**Capitulo 2 – O destino age novamente**_

Alguns dias depois...

O dia acordou chuvoso. Uma delicia para se dormir até mais tarde, assistir um filme, comer pipoca. Porem para Kagome esse dia seria cansativa e muito longo.

Logo depois de acorda (isso foi lá pelas 7 de manha) Kagome foi direto para o estúdio. Teria ensaios o dia inteiro e a noite finalmente a apresentação.

#-Novamente atrasada senhorita Kagome – Disse Myouga que aguardava a atriz do lado de fora do teatro.

#-Mas uma vez me perturbando Myouga – Repudiou a menina.

#-Imatura – Zombou ele. Já era tão amigos que a formalidade já fora esquecida há tempos.

#-Prepotente – Revidou.

#-Chega vocês dois? – Disse Miroku entrando no meio da conversa. Ele era um homem muito elegante de seus vinte e pouco anos, muito galã de novela na opinião de Kagome mais era um dos seus melhores amigos. Ele faria o papel de Scott o chefe apaixonado pela camareira – Será que todos os dias é essa briguinha? Vamos ensaiar Kagome – Disse o jovem pegando a moça pela cintura e escorregando a mão para as parte baixas.

#-¬¬... Miroku... – Sussurrou ela brava.

#-To encarnado meu personagem só isso – Disse com um grande sorriso amarelo.

#-Deixe isso para o palco – Suspirou Kagome.

Em fim entraram no teatro. Não demorou muito e já estava conversando sobre banalidades e rindo a toa. Myouga se colocou a frente e iniciou a dramatização.

#-Kagome mais alto meu anjo.

#-Estou poupando a voz um pouco Myouga. À noite não quero me esgoela.

#-Certo – Suspirou o diretor – Miroku. Não seja tão apaixonado vocês acabaram de se conhecer. Aja naturalmente. Depois você se apaixona.

#-Estou tentando mais Kagome é linda de mais – Todos olham para ele entediado. O ensaio continua. Os atores principais saem de cena dando espaço para uma pequena demonstração dos coadjuvantes que mostravam como era a vida na cidade grande, mostrando rico e o pobre. Essa era uma marca de Inuyasha sempre mostrando os dois lados da vida.

#-Kagome vamos fazer aquilo que combinamos mesmo? – Perguntou Miroku se referindo a mudar um pequeno trecho do espetáculo.

#-Não sei. Conheci o autor e acho… Seria melhor não – Suspirou Kagome ao se lembrar de Inuyasha. Achava que ele não gostaria que mudasse a peça. Ele a fez com tanto carinho e dedicação. Quer dizer. Ela achava isso. Na verdade não sabia se Inuyasha fez por obrigação ou vontade.

#-Mas iria ficar hilária e demonstraria um pouco da vida dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome pós a pensar não seria nada mal mudar. E modéstia parte aquela parte tinha ficado ótima. Sorriu marotamente e olhou para o colega de trabalho.

#-Certo. Mas faremos isso apenas à noite. Agora ensaiamos direitinho.

#-Kagome É SUA VEZ ANJO – Kagome fez uma careta ao escutar a voz do diretor fazendo Miroku gargalhar.

O primeiro ensaio havia acabo. Myouga enxugou o suor da testa e olhou para os atores no palco. Suspirou e começou a dizer.

#-Gente. È serio. Mesmo eu confiando de mais em vocês tem muita gente esquecendo as falas. E com muita gracinha. Não quero mais que s senhores riam do esquecimento do colega. Assim estamos inibindo-o – Mas um suspiro – Vamos passar novamente nem delongas. Vou cronômetro o tempo. O espetáculo esta marcando duas horas e meia e sei que fazemos isso em apenas duas horas – Ouve murmúrios geral – ISSO MEMSO... Meia hora de gracinhas. Vamos corta isso. Vamos cada um em seu lugar. Kagome meu amor não estou te escutando.

#-TÁ BOM QUE TAL ASSIM? VOCÊ ME ESCUTA AGORA? – Gritou ela a plenos pulmões arrancando risos de todos.

Myouga sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira com o emblema "diretor" escrito nela. Será que ele nunca era ouvido. Acabará de pedir seriedade e Kagome fazia uma gracinha. Suspirou pela milésima vez naquela manha.

#-Esse dia vai ser longo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Inuyasha estava na cafeteria como de costume aguardando Sango trazer o seu pedido.

#-Escuta Inuyasha. Você vai ver a peça hoje à noite? – Perguntou ela cortando uma fatia de bolo.

#-Não – Disse ele não prestando muita atenção na conversa estava entretido de mais nas suas anotações

#-Por que? – Perguntou ela super curiosa.

#-Para mim quando termino de escrever algo e já publico a obra morre. Se eu vou ler novamente ou ver as peças sempre acho erros e coisas que podiam melhorar – disse ainda sem olhar para a garçonete.

#-Nem mesmo essa? – Perguntou marotamente.

Inuyasha não percebeu o tom dela e continuou com a cabeça abaixada.

#-Nem mesmo essa! – Repetiu a pergunta só que afirmando.

#-Nem para ver a Kagome? – Provocou Sango olhando para a cabeça baixa do cliente.

#-Nem para ver a Ka... – Parou. Prestou mais atenção na pergunta e no que estava falando – Gome...

#-Se você diz então – Sango sorriu mais ainda vendo o que provocara a sua pergunta. E saiu de fininho. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça e passou a analisar o nada.

"_O que custava dar uma passadinha"_ – Pensou – _"Não"_ Já cortou o pensamento. Kagome era uma atriz qualquer de suas peças. Ela não significava nada e nem podia foi tão pouco o tempo que tiveram juntos que nem atração pode sentir direito. Mas sentia algo diferente. Sabia que aquela mulher era desajeitadamente irresistível.

Parou de pensar. Comeu seu pedaço de bolo e saiu dali. Estava andando pela rua sem pensar em nada, ou melhor pensava sim...

#-Um final... Um final... – Era incrível como um autor requintado como ele não tivesse um final ainda...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A noite caiu. E com ela veio tão esperada apresentação.

O teatro estava magnífico. Há alguns meses atrás ele havia sido reformado, e as poltronas de madeira deram lugar as gostosas poltronas almofadadas com um tecido vermelho vinho. As cortinas em vez de um verde musgo também eram vermelhas e com um belo barrado dourado. E o palco agora havia se tornado giratório.

Kagome. A atriz principal. Não que isso fosse lago diferente para ela. Já fora muitas vezes a principal e sempre dava conta de seu titulo de melhor de Tókio. Porem mesmo sendo a melhor não quer dizer que ela não ficava nervosa.

#-Miroku – Gritava ela na coxia – Miroku cadê você?

Procurava entre as diversas pessoas que estavam por lá. Todas já devidamente trocadas de acordo com seu personagem, mesmo faltando uma hora para a apresentação. Em fim achou o amigo entre as dançarinas da boate. Ele estava conversando com as mulheres que vestiam pouquíssimas roupas. Se Kagome não tivesse tão nervosa daria uma bela bronca no amigo. Depois que se conheceram se tornou um tipo de mão para ele.

#-Miroku – Chamou ela o puxando para um canto reservado.

#-Que foi? – Perguntou ele entediado, mais foi ai que viu o estado da amiga – Que foi? – Perguntou mais preocupado.

#-Eu... Eu – Kagome respirava ofegante.

#-Fala – Incentivou ele desesperado, o que havia com a amiga?

#-Esqueci minhas falas – E começou a derramar algumas lagrimas.

#-Calma Ka. Calma – Dizia Miroku limpando as lagrimas.

#-Mas e agora como eu vou fazer? Não lembro de nada – Dizia ela desesperada.

#-E agora Julie o que quer que eu diga? Que te amo? Pois bem te amo – Disse Miroku.

#-Eu também te amo Scott. Mas não posso não é certo tenho muito a perde do que a ganhar – Respondeu Kagome sem pensar

#-Como tem coragem de dizer que esqueceu as falas? – Sorriu Miroku olhando para a amiga.

Kagome prestou atenção no que falara e sorriu. Isso sempre acontecia em estréia. Kagome se sentia muito pressionada e falava para o amigo que esquecera as falas. E ele sempre a convencia do contrario.

#-Te amo Miroku – Disse ela abraçando-o.

#-Eu também K-chan.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Inuyasha estava em seu apartamento andando de um lado para o outro. Vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca com os primeiro e os últimos botões abertos, um terno preto por cima deixando as mangas da branca aparecerem e a gora por cima. E uma gravata também preta pendurada no pescoço sem dar o nó.

Até agora não sabia por que estava vestido aquele jeito. Não iria de maneira alguma para aquele bendito teatro. Queria muito ir. Mas não iria. Será que não iria?

#-Para com isso Inuyasha. Você nunca foi e nunca ira – Dizia para si mesmo. Tirou a gravata do pescoço e jogou em cima da cama. Olhou para o tecido perto mal ajeitado e penso alto novamente – O que custa ir? Ela é linda e você estará vendo uma obra sua já pronta.

Em quanto travava uma guerra dentro de si Inuyasha sem pensar nas suas ações pegou a gravata e a prendeu no pescoço dando um nó bem forte, mas deixando um pouco frouxo no pescoço. Abotôo os botões da camisa branca, mas não a colocou por dentro da calça.

#-Não vou e fim de papo – Pegou um livro e foi para o seu lugar preferido da casa. O terraço, sentou-se na mureta e pegou um livro para ler. Nas não consegui se concentrar.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Era a milésima vez que Kagome abri a cortina à procura de um rosto na multidão, e mais uma vez se decepcionara a não encontra-lo. Fechou o e voltou para a coxia.

#-A espera de alguém donzela? – Perguntou Miroku aparecendo de trás de uma das entradas. Kagome sorriu com a parte da donzela.

#-Ninguém importante – Sorriu ela fracamente.

#-Seria o galanteador Kouga? Que não perde um espetáculo seu? – Perguntou achando que seu chute estaria certo.

#-Não ela já chegou – Disse triste. No fundo, bem no fundo gostava de Kouga. Mas ele era irritante e pegajoso.

#-Seria então Houjo? O destemido cavaleiro que enfrentou Kouga em um duelo? – Disse Miroku. Kagome estava se irritando com o jeito que ele falava. Parecia que estavam no século XVIII.

#-Não, não é ele Miroku – Disse ríspida. Sentando-se numa cadeira que tinha ali.

Miroku vasculho a mente a trás de mais um pretendente de Kagome lembrou-se de vários. Porem lembrou também um fato curiosos que perturbou sua mente pela manha. O fato de Kagome não querer mais mudar a peça por causa do outro. Sorriu marotamente e ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

#-Seria então o apaixonado pela poesia? – Kagome olhou-a curiosa de quem Miroku estaria falando agora? – O escrito dessa humilde peça?

Kagome agora entendera. Olhou para o nada e ficou a pensar. Por que estaria triste? Por que estaria triste se Inuyasha não veio? Por que ficara triste se ele não vier?

#-Talvez... – sussurrou em pensamento. Mas Miroku escutou. Sorriu mais ainda. Conseguia o que queria. Saiu de perto da atriz para que ela continuasse com seu pensamento.

Meia hora depois...

#-Senhoras e Senhores. É com uma grande honra mais uma peça de Inuyasha Thaisho. "no palco do amor" uma historia mostrando o pobre e o rico. O amor e a desavença. A simplicidade e a riqueza. Porem os opostos se atraem. E o que seria de Romeu sem Julieta, de Shakespeare sem a poesia. De julie sem Scott? Esperamos que gostem dessa peça. Obrigada.

O publico aplaudiu com louvor o pequeno prólogo feito por Myouga. O teatro estava cheio. Sem nenhum lugar pára nenhuma visitante atrasado. Porem um hanyou de cabelos partas e olhos cor do sol aparece no fundo do teatro. A luz já estava apagada. Porem ele conseguia ver muito bem para onde ia. Ficou parado ali. E passou a observar o espetáculo.

Não se passou muito tempo e o espetáculo estava já no meio. Bem na hora da modificação de Kagome.

#-Esta pronto Miroku? – Perguntou a atriz para o colega.

#-Mais que nunca – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Quando uma personagem iria entrar para dar inicio a segunda cena do quarto ato Kagome a segurou.

#-Calma ai. Ouve uma modificação depois da gente você entra – A mulher concordou e Kagome entrou com Miroku.

#-Belo dia não Julie? – Perguntou Miroku a Kagome.

#-Com certeza Scott. Mas não entendi por que me trousse ao parque? – Disse Kagome gloriosamente fazendo gestos.

Myouga da coxia colocou a mão na testa e sussurrou um "minha nossa senhora. O que eles estão fazendo?".

#-Para lhe mostra isso minha amada – disse Miroku começando a sapatear. Todos no teatro começaram a rir. Depois de uma cena dramática veio essa. Era só para ir mesmo.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos do fundo da platéia. (Ele já tinha achando um lugar para se sentar)...

#-Ela mudou o texto... – Falou ele em voz alta. Todos ao redor olharam para ele e uma pessoa o reconheceu.

#-É o thaisho Inuyasha – Disse à senhora. E as pessoas ao redor começaram a cochichar.

Esse ato chamou a atenção de Kagome que estava no palco. Miroku continuava sua dança maluca, olhou de canto de olho e ficou irritada com as pessoas falando no meio da apresentação, mais foi ai que percebeu um vulto se levantando.

#-Inuyasha – Disse ela baixinho.

#-O que disse? – Perguntou Miroku alto. Kagome olhou confusa para ele que mostrava uma expressam confusa também.

#-Scott. Não posso ficar mais. Tenho que voltar – E continuou seu texto. Olhou mais uma vez para o fundo do teatro e viu Inuyasha olhando mais uma vez para o palco e foi encoberto pela parede da saída.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A peça havia terminado. Todos estavam se dirigindo ao coquetel que teria no salão do teatro. Menos Kagome que se arrumava em seu camarim. Trajava um elegante vestido rosa com um generoso decote em V até a cintura ele era todo bordado com pedrinhas rosa também. Ele ia até a metade do joelho na frente e a traz descia um tipo de "calda" cheia de "frufru" rosa choque. Motivos para detestar aquele vestido? 1° é super decotado e indiscreto. 2° Tem frufru ridículo 3° ELE É ROSA. Basicamente esses os três motivos que Kagome repassava em sua cabeça.

#-Ridícula – Disse para si mesmo – E para completar essa maquiagem rosa.

Oh sim tinha a maquiagem me esqueci do 4° motivo. Batidas na porta do camarim.

#-Posso entrar? – Perguntou Miroku já dentro do camarim. Ele vestia um terno preto simples.

#-Por que você pode ficar com uma roupa normal e eu tenho que usar isso? – Perguntou Kagome choramingando.

#-Você esta perfeita ka. Pensa que é verde – Disse Miroku. Mais foi ai que ele lembro que ela também odiava verde – Ops quero dizer preto.

#-¬¬... – Kagome ignoro metade da frase dele – Acho que nem em preto melhora a situação disso.

Minutos depois já estavam no coquetel.

#-Não agüento mais isso – sussurrou Kagome para Miroku. Mas myouga escutou.

#-Você não esta em condições de agüentar ou não agüentar nada. Você mudou a peça Kagome. E pela primeira vez na historia Inuyasha foi a uma apresentação. E VIU a parte mudada.

#-Como assim primeira vez? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

#-Inuyasha tem um péssimo abito de não ver nem ler suas obras prontas. E não ser por qual motivo ele veio hoje.

O coração de Kagome começou a bater mais forte. Será... Será que ele veio para vê-la?

#-Kagome mais uma foto ao lado do senhor Miroku? – Perguntou o décimo quinto fotografo. Eles se posicionaram e os dois deram grandes sorrisos amarelos. Ela não agüentava mais aquilo. Queria ir embora. Mas não podia. A chuva estava forte lá fora e não dava sinal de trégua por em quanto.

Passaram-se horas e finalmente a chuva parou. Kagome agora estava do lado e fora passeado pela frente do teatro, quando vários fotógrafos apareceram.

#-É verdade que mudou o roteiro da peça? – Perguntou um deles. Fechs e mais fechs eram disparados. Kagome fora pega de surpresa.

#-E foi a primeira vez que o senhor Inuyasha viu uma apresentação. O que você acha que ele achou.

Mas uma vez o coração dela se aperto. Não queria ter mudado a peça. Queria ter deixado ela na original. Se sentia péssima, mas nem deu tempo de respondeu e já vieram mais perguntas. Kagome estava encurralada. Queria fugir. Odiava tudo aquilo, as fotos não paravam. Estava começando a ficar sonsa. A primeira coisa que veio a mente foi corre e foi o que fez. Num ato desesperado desceu a escadaria do começo correndo. E saiu correndo pela rua. Queria fugir dali queria rasgar aquele vestido. Queria ser apenas uma atriz e mais nada. Amava o que fazia, mais detestava a mídia.

Já estava um pouco longe quando escutou o bando de fotógrafos virar a esquina atrás dela. Kagome estava andando no meio da rua, e por sorte o sinaleiro estava fechado abriu a porta de um táxi e o que encontrou dentro dele?

Inuyasha sentado com seu terno aberto segurando um livro aberto com seus óculos de leitura. Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo. Kagome então acordou com um barulho e olhou para trás e viu os fotógrafos e myouga correndo a frente. Sem pensar duas vezes entrou no táxi e bem nesse momento o sinal abriu, e o motorista partiu para longe dali.

#-Oi – Disse Kagome estupefata.

#-Oi – Respondeu ele do mesmo jeito.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Quanto tempo né eu admito... Demorei muito dessa vez... Mais deu um superrrr bloqueio em mim pela primeira vez em um ano de FF... o/ sou normal... ahahahha e sem conta que foi viaja também né... Mais o próximo capitulo acho que não demora tanto... E eu ainda não decidi se vai ter hentai... To vendo ai...**

**Nossa Esse capitulo não sei se é a Kagome mesmo ou se é eu... Parece eu tendo crise antes das apresentações de teatro... Se não fosse meus amigos acho que morria uAHUhauH**

**Eu juro... Juro mesmo que queria respondeu as reviwes.. Mais já são meia noite e to morrendo de sono... Então... Vou responder as perguntas mais impertinentes... E vou agradece ta...**

**Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan:** Brigado moça fico feliz de ter gostado de mudanças e agora numero 5… Valeuuu…

**Tmizinha: **Tata linda do meu coração... Ahhah fico a minha car a parte do café? UHAUHUAHuhauH... fazer o que neh a kagome tá muito parecida comigo nessa fic... Ahhh e nem tá tãoooo perfeito assim vai.. fico legal sim... mais nem tá perfeito se for compara com as suas... Ahh ainda to vendo se faço hentai.. num era pra ter sabe... sei lah.. pelo menos uma fic minha.. mais vou ver...

B-jinhussss

**R-chan: **Ahh brigado moça... mais nem é tudo que você falo... eu só goste de escrever e num consigo tira férias direito ahahhaha.. mais vai demora um pouco par posta uma fic cumprida sim. É o comercial da Nicole kdmiam e do Rodrigo santoro... É de um perfume. Numero 5 o perfume... muito legal o comercial... A o inu tá meio cabeça dura sim.. se viu a indecisão dele de ir ou não pra peça...

B-jinhuss moça...

**Yejin Tohru Honda: **Brigado moça… que bom que tah gostando fiko feliz… Espero que tenha gstado desse também… b-jinhusss

**Juliana chan s2:** Ahh moça brigado… Fico legal essas duas profissões neh… também curti… ahh pode cre.. também comparia todos os livros do inu... e pedia pra autografa... B-jinhusss moça...

**Nemo Letting Go: **Como sempre? Ahh que é isso… mais brigadão pelos elogios… b-jinhuss moça…

**mk-chan160:** É vai ser pequena sim... Como é tirado de um comercial achei que seria melhor.. e ainda to vendo o negocio do hentai... B-jinhuss...

**kagome universe: **Oii espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo moça… E foi bom não enrola no começo né... B-jinhusss

**88nininha88:** Você deixou reviwes par mim? que emoção! E ainda gosto? Que lindo... Brigadoooooo... É o comercial da Nicolle kdmiam e do Rodrigo santoro.. é de um perfume... Muito dez o comercial de verdade... Já se apaixonou no primeiro capitulo? Aaaahhh que lindo... espero que tenha gostado desse também... b-jinhuss moça...

**Nessya:** E ai matei a curiosidade? Ahah espero que sim... MUITO obrigado por comenta... b-jinhusss

**Ana Higurashi:** Ahh que bom que você já abriu logo par ler... sinal que você confia no meu trabalho né. Bem o titulo é o nome do perfume do comercial. E eu quis manter a maioria das características que aparecem. E mais pra frente vai ter um sentido lógico. Hahah... Espero que tenha gosatdo desse capitulo... b-jinhusss

**Carol Freitas: **É esse comercial mesmo... legal ele né... ahah b-jinhuss e brigadão por ter comentado...**  
**

**Jaque-chan: **Recebeu por e-mail? Que legal... Você é minha fã? que lindo... adorei.. e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo minha fã... olha que lindo minha fã... Ai deus.. hahah e nem só tão boa...

B-jinhusss moça...

Não resisti respondi tudo ahhahahah 

**b-jinhuss galera...**


	3. Noite para se lembrar

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**Capitulo 3 – Noite para se lembrar**_

**_...:Fash Back:..._**

_Já estava um pouco longe quando escutou o bando de fotógrafos virar a esquina atrás dela. Kagome estava andando no meio da rua, e por sorte o sinaleiro estava fechado abriu a porta de um táxi abriu a porta do passageiro._

_Inuyasha sentado com seu terno aberto segurando um livro aberto com seus óculos de leitura. Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo. Kagome então acordou com um barulho e olhou para trás e viu os fotógrafos e Myouga correndo a frente. Sem pensar duas vezes entrou no táxi e bem nesse momento o sinal abriu, e o motorista partiu para longe dali._

_#-Oi – Disse Kagome estupefata._

_#-Oi – Respondeu ele do mesmo jeito._

**_...:Fim do Fash Back:..._**

Ficaram em silencio. Kagome desviou o olhar e olhou para o asfalto molhado. Inuyasha ainda a olhava assustado. Depois de um tempo assim o hanyou sorriu e voltou a atenção para o seu livro. Kagome estava extremamente constrangida. O que fazer? O que fazer?

#-Você... – Começou Inuyasha ainda olhando para o seu livro – Corre bem de salto – Tentou quebrar o clima.

#-Obrigada – Disse ela deixando um leve sorriso aparecer.

Mais um instante em silencio. E o outro caíram na risada. Que cena mais patética. Kagome voltou seu olhar para ele, e ele fez o mesmo na direção da atriz.

#-Estava ótima no palco hoje. Estou orgulho de ter sido você que interpretou julie – Disse. Kagome ruborizou.

#-Obrigada – Falou novamente. Mas foi ai que lembrou da parte que refez. Ficou mais envergonhada ainda e novamente desviou o olhar para a rua.

#-Principalmente à parte que você modificou – Acrescentou Inuyasha voltando sua atenção para o livro. Mas não o continuou lendo.

#-Ahhh – Repudiou Kagome triste, olhando para ele – Desculpe e não quis... – Pensou melhor – Na verdade quis sim, mas foi antes de conhecer você Miroku insistiu para que continuássemos com ela assim. Desculpe.

#-Tudo bem – Sorriu o autor – Ficou ótima, melhor que a peça inteira.

#-Que é isso o senhor escreve muito bem – Apresou-se em falar a mulher.

#-Por favor, Senhor não. Sem formalidades.

#-Certo – Concordou ela.

Ficaram em silencio. Kagome ainda estava envergonhada por ter "invadido" o táxi de Inuyasha. Ficaram o resto do trajeto sem dizer nada. Não tardou e o táxi parou em seu destino. A casa do hanyou.

#-Bem aqui é a minha parada – Disse num suspiro – Quer entrar? – Continuou com um sedutor sorriso.

#-Não – Foi logo dizendo Kagome. Não queria entrar na casa de um homem que acabara de conhecer principalmente por ele ser o autor de sua peça. Não seria muito ético.

#-Está bem – O sorriso morreu. Mas preferiu não insistir. Fechou a porta do carro e deu um aceno com a cabeça. Falando francamente ele ficou muito decepcionado por ela não ter aceitado, admitia que estaca começando a sentir uma grande simpatia pela atriz. Mas tratou de não demonstrar nada.

O motorista ligou o carro novamente. Mas uma súbita frase veio a mente de Kagome _"para onde ir?" _

#-Inuyasha – Gritou a mulher. O hanyou se virou com um belo sorriso estampado no semblante.

#-Sim – Disse Cortez.

#-Bem... Eu... Bem... – _"Por onde começar Kagome"_ – Pensou para si mesmo – Eu não tenho para onde ir – Pausa constrangedora – Aceito entrar na sua casa sim.

Sem delongas o hanyou abriu a porta do táxi amarelo para que Kagome saísse com seu frustrante vestido.

O táxi saiu. Ficaram os dois se encarando na sarjeta. Kagome estava magnífica. A maquiagem realçou seu rosto na pouca luz da rua. E Inuyasha parecia muito mais sedutor na penumbra.

#-Senhorita – Disse ele estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse. Foi o que fez. E deixo ser guiada para dentro da modesta morada – Não repare a bagunça não tive tempo de arrumar hoje.

#-Tudo bem – Disse ela olhando ao redor – Mas... Cadê a bagunça? – Perguntou olhando para as coisas perfeitamente arrumadas e organizadas. A não ser por uma gravata preta jogada no sofá. Fora isso os livros na estante estavam arrumados por ordem alfabética, a mesa de centro era de viro e continha uma pequenina escultura de barro.

#-Pode ter certeza. Isso esta bagunçado – Pronunciou sorrindo.

Ficaram em silencio. Havia tanto a dizer, tanto a perguntar mais as palavras não saíram. Era evidente. Sentiam uma forte atração, um pelo outro.

Kagome mais uma vez arrumou o decote do vestido. Aquela roupa brilhante e felpuda estava a irritando profundamente. E Inuyasha percebeu isso.

#-Quer trocar de roupa? – Perguntou educadamente.

#-Ah... Eu adoraria – Suspirou aliviada Kagome.

Os dois riram.

#-Venha – Falou o hanyou a levando para o andar de cima. Entraram no quarto dele. Ele tinha os moveis preto e as paredes pintadas de branco. Um contraste perfeito. Inuyasha abriu o guarda-roupas e pegou uma de suas cinco camisas brancas, era as favoritas do hanyou, uma calça preta – Toma – Disse entregando as roupas para a mulher.

#-Ah... Inuyasha – Falou ela colocando a calça na sua frente. Ela ficaria enorme – não tem um numero menor – Brincou. Inuyasha sorriu e voltou-se para o guarda roupas.

#-Vejamos – Procurou mais um pouco e por fim pegou uma preta também que estava no fundo – Essa era de quando eu era mais novo – Entregou para Kagome que fez um gesto com a cabeça.

#-Grande também – Disse.

Foi então que o hanyou passou a olhar a cintura da atriz. Ela finíssima. Com belas curvas. Não resistiu e a analisou-a por inteiro. Talvez ela posse tão esbelta por se atriz. Deveria malhar muito, mas o que importava isso. O importante e que tinha curvas perfeitas. Tratou de tirar rapidamente aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça e passou a pensar. Sorriu e voltou para o guarda-roupas.

#-Nada que um cinto não resolva – Falou ele entregado o cinto para a mulher.

#-Grande sábio – Brincou ela.

#-Faço o que posso – Entrou no jogo. Se encararam rindo. Não demorou muito e já se encaravam nos olhos. O clima estava pesado. Não havia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

#-Bem... – Cortou Inuyasha – Estou lá em cima. Quando terminar pode ir para lá.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Suspirou. E partiu para a cobertura. O vento estava cortante. Fazia um grande frio lá em cima. Mas o hanyou gostava disso. Adorava o frio. Respirou fundo. Aquela mulher lhe tirava o ar. Sorriu. Fazia quanto tempo que não sentia isso por ninguém? Há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais. Sentou-se na mureta olhou para baixo. E viu um casal de namorados se agarrando na parede sorriu mais ainda. Desejou por um momento que fosse ele e Kagome.

A queria. A queria muito. Tanto que chegava a bater os pés no chão feito uma criança birrenta. Olhou para o prédio à frente, parou o olhar numa janela onde havia um homem, um homem bem velho. Ele parecia solitário. Percebeu que ele estava lendo. Sorriu triste. Será que aquele seria o seu fim? Passar o resto da vida escrevendo e lendo livros? Uma dor apertou no seu peito. Não queria pensar nisso. Não agora que Kagome estava na sua casa.

#-Tarãm... – Disse Kagome aparecendo na porta. Inuyasha sorriu. Ela fez uma pose sedutora no batente – Como estou?

#-Perfeita – Disse sincero. Mesmo com a roupa masculina e larga as formas de mulher e feminilidade não saia da atriz.

#-São seu olhos – Falou constrangida. Caminhou até ele – o que esta fazendo? – perguntou curiosa.

#-O de sempre – Disse Olhando para o prédio à frente – Bisbilhotando a vida alheira.

Kagome olhou para o prédio à frente e parou na janela onde um casal fazia amor.

#-Ah sei – Disse sorrindo marotamente – Safado.

#-Que? – Inuyasha olhou na mesma direção, e viu do que ela falava – AH NÃO, NÃO, não é isso.

Kagome gargalho do embaraço do autor. Ele então entendeu que ela estava tirando da cara dele, e a olhou risonho.

#-Boba – Disse.

#-Eu? UAHuhauhauhUHA... Você que é fácil de se enganado... UAHuahuHAUhuau – Falou ainda rindo.

Aos poucos ela foi parando e o hanyou também diminuindo o sorriso. Kagome olhou ao redor e colocou as mãos nos braços.

#-Esta frio – Disse sentindo pela primeira vez o vento não muito forte, porem gélido.

#-Tome – Falou o hanyou retirando o terno.

#-Mas e você?

#-Tudo bem alem de ser hanyou gosto do frio – Ele colocou o terno nos ombros dela e Kagome se ajeitou melhor. Vestindo-o corretamente.

Foi ai que começaram a ouvir uma musica ao longe. Um tango. Kagome sorriu e começo a levemente mexer os quadris.

#-Gosta da musica? – Perguntou o hanyou se levantando da mureta.

#-Adoro – Faliu fechando os olhos para poder ouvi-la mais alto.

#-Me concede a honra? – O hanyou estendeu a mão e ela aceitou.

Ficaram próximos, mas não com os corpos colados. Começaram a dançar. Inuyasha eram bom. Mas não tão bom quanto Kagome, ela era perfeita. Trancaram as pernas e destrancaram . Caminharam para o lado esquerdo do hanyou e Kagome o olhou nos olhos em quanto fazia mais alguns paços.

Inuyasha a puxou para mais perto. Rodou ficando assim na antiga posição dela. Caminhou para frente fazendo Kagome andar para traz. Pararam, ela colocou a perna direita na cintura dele. Ele escorregou a perna esquerda fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo, ficando assim próximos ao chão. Levantaram.

Kagome se soltou do hanyou e girou para o lado. Inuyasha acompanhou e a pegou no final do terceiro giro. Juntaram novamente, só que agora com os corpos colados. Iam andando trancando as pernas e fazendo um circulo. Não tiraram os olhos dos olhos do outro nem por um segundo.

O autor abriu as mãos e preencheu as costas delicada da atriz. Cada um sentia a vibração pulsante do outro. Kagome rodou mais uma vez, Inuyasha a pegou. Os dois respiraram com dificuldade agora, pelo cansaço e pela aproximação dos corpos.

A musica já havia acabado fazia alguns minutos e os dois continuaram a dançar. Não conseguiam falara mais dançando cada um sentia o que o outro queria.

#-_"Será que estou apaixonada?"_ – Pensou Kagome olhando para os olhos cor-do-sol dele.

Inuyasha nem pensava, só o que queria era aproveitar a aproximação.

Finalmente pararam. Mas não se distanciaram. Ficaram ali aproveitando um o calor do outro. A respiração estava ofegante. A o autor se chocava com a da atriz. Ela fechou os olhos e ele manteve a distancia. Ela chegou um pouco mais perto, ele quebrou mais um pouco a aproximação. Viraram a cabeça. Mas não se beijaram. Kagome abriu os olhos. Se deparou com os amarelo dele. E ao poucos foram se afastando.

#-Você viu? – Perguntou ela ainda estupefata.

#-O que? – Disse ele sem fôlego.

#-Acabamos de não fazer uma coisa que poderíamos nos arrepender.

#-É – disse ele apenas.

Se soltaram. Kagome ajeito o cabelo.

#-Melhor eu ir – Disse Kagome olhando para baixo.

#-É.

Ela sorriu com a expressão "Dã" do hanyou. Virou-se para sair quando ele a segurou pelo braço. No momento que Kagome se virou assustada ele deu um meio juro e a puxou para seus braços e a inclinou sobre ele.

#-Eu NUNCA me arrependo do que faço – E a beijou sem rodeios. A atriz se manteve assustada por um bom tempo, mas se deixou levar. Colocou a mão na nunca do hanyou e aprofundaram o beijo calmo e sedento ao mesmo tempo.

Pararam a procura de ar.

#-Eu também nunca me arrependo – Disse Kagome abrindo os olhos. Os dois sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.

Ficaram "namorando" por um tempo.

#-Tenho que ir – Falou a atriz tentando se levantando do chão. Ela estava sentada entre as pernas do hanyou.

#-Fica – Falou ele manhoso.

#-Tenho que ir. Myouga desse ter mandado a policia atrás de mim – tentou novamente se levantar, mais a tentativa foi barrada mais uma vez.

#-Até o nascer do sol? – Pediu Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para o relógio de pulso. 5:45. Provavelmente lá pelas 6:15 o sol nasceria.

#-Tá tudo bem. Mas o primeiro raio aparecera e eu já vou.

#-Fechado.

Silencio.

#-Sabe – Começou o autor – Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

#-Quem sabe?

#-Eu quero saber.

Kagome pensou. E Se lembrou de algo.

#-Droga – Disse brava. Levantou-se num impulso.

#-O que? – Perguntou o hanyou também se levantando.

#-Inuyasha... – Falou com cautela.

#-O que? – O autor estava começando a se preocupar.

#-Não podemos continuar.

#-Que como assim?

#-Continuar. Sabe. Não podemos mais nos ver – Falou ela virando e costas.

#-Por que? – Perguntou ele colocando a mão no ombro dela.

#-É muito complicado – Disse por fim, e logo depois um suspiro.

#-Você tem namorado? – Perguntou o hanyou retirando a mão do ombro dela.

#-NÃO – Falou Kagome se virando.

#-O que é então?

#-Eu... – Recomeçou – Bem... Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho nos estados unidos. E na época eu não podia recusar. Assinei um contrato que depois dessa apresentação eu iria para lá – Terminou de falar um uma lagrima nos olhos.

#-Ka... – Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Caminhou até ela e deu um abraço bem forte. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Até a atriz sorrir.

#-Melhor não pensarmos nisso – Disse olhando para ele.

#-É meio difícil não? – Tentou sorrir.

#-É... Mas olha pelo lado bom – Continuou a sorrir e passou a mão pelos lindo cabelos prateados do hanyou – Pelo menos aconteceu.

Inuyasha sorriu. Seus rostos se aproximaram e os sorrisos se juntaram com o toque dos lábios. Tudo era tão bom quando estavam próximos, um nos braços do outro. O beijo foi calmo, um queria aproveitar o Maximo do outro. Até que pararam em busca de ar.

#-Sabe – Começou Kagome olhando nos olhos cor do sol do autor – Você me fez crer novamente em amor a primeira vista.

Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou mais, colocando a cabeça bela junto ao seu peito.

#-Eu sempre acreditei... – Pausa – Só estava esperando você aparecer.

Kagome o aperto mais, e em seguida o beijo novamente. E nesses instante o primeiro raio de sol cruzou o horizonte. Iluminando o belo casal que permanecia no terraço.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dias se passaram e Inuyasha e Kagome não se encontraram mais. A atriz estava arrumando os preparativos para sua viajem. Tudo estava muito tumultuado Myouga e Miroku estavam tentando preparar a festa de despedida Mas como bons representantes do sexo masculino, não estavam conseguindo fazer nada certo.

#-Myouga já reservou o salão? – Perguntou Kagome apressada como sempre indo em direção a seu armário.

#-Ainda não Ka. Mas logo, logo arrumo um.

Ele apenas arrumando mais problemas para a cabeça de Kagome, que atualmente andava nas nuvens. A mulher ria o tempo todo, não brigava mais com o diretor e estava super feliz com sua viagem de promoção. Gravaria um filme. O primeiro filme internacional. Mas o problema disso tudo é que não poderia mais ver o hanyou.

Já Inuyasha andava totalmente fora de si. Não prestava mais atenção em nada. Apenas escrevia alucinado em seu caderninho de anotações. Tudo que lhe vinha a mente. E finalmente conseguira um final para seu livro.

#-Então Inuyasha me diga o que planejou para o final dos eu livro? – Perguntou Sango limpando o vidro do balcão.

#-O final é incrível Sango – Dizia Inuyasha empolgado – Imagine que Elizabeth esteja fugindo da Charlote a inimiga em potencial dela. Ai Ela entra num táxi desesperada e quem ela encontra?...

#-Quem?

#-Willian. Sentando lendo um livro.

#-E ai? – Pergunta Sango curiosa.

#-Ai como Elizabeth não tinha mais para onde ir entra no táxi e esse parti. No caminho Willian conversa com Elizabeth sobre varias coisas e ela pedi para ficar na casa dele, pois não tem para onde ir. Os dois vão para a sala principal da casa e Willian coloca uma musica, os dois dançam a tem cansarem e aconteceu o tão esperado beijo.

#-Nossa que criativo Inuyasha – Comenta Sango apaixonada pelas palavras do autor. Como queria ser Elizabeth.

#-Ai acaba?

#-Não Willian pede Kagome em casamento – Diz por fim anotando mais algumas palavras no seu livrinho.

Sango concorda com a cabeça, mas só depois presta atenção no nome que Inuyasha disse, e nesse mesmo tempo ele também se toca que disse Kagome.

#-QUERO DIZER Elizabeth. Willian pede ELIZABETH em casamento.

#-Oh... Sim, sim – Concorda Sango com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Era essa à noite. Kagome estaria presente na festa de despedida – Que por acaso foi no teatro da cidade, pois Myouga e Miroku esqueceram de reservar o salão – E depois partiria para Nova York. Passaram três semanas do dia em que os dois estiveram juntos. Inuyasha estava no outro lado da rua. Observava varias pessoas importantes chegarem para fazer a ultima homenagem para Kagome. Era obvio que ele havia sido convidado. Kagome fez questão de entregar o convite pessoalmente, claro que essa "entrega de convite" demorou no mínimo quatro horas, mas essa parte não precisa ficar nos registros.

Como sempre nosso autor estava impecável com o terno negro a camisa branca e gravata também preta. Desleixado e simplesmente charmoso, coma camisa para fora da calça. Permanecia apenas observando as pessoas entrarem e saírem do teatro. Estava encostado num poste rodando nas mãos um papel.

Finalmente a estrela da noite havia chegado. Kagome ainda estava dentro da limusine quando Inuyasha percebeu o cheiro dela no ar. Endireitou-se e a esperou sair.

Kagome estava deslumbrante num vestido preto que nas costas abria um "rasgo" em V que vinha até a cintura. A parte da frente era simples porem o tecido cintilante deixava-a com um ar de sedutora. Até o joelho ele ra um pouco justo, desse para baixo já abria em boca de sino, o famoso "vestido corpo de sereia".

Ela desceu do carro e começou a subir as escadas encapadas com um tapete vermelho. O colar que caia nas costas estava com um pingente de estraz, era um circulo com um numero 5 dentro. Inuyasha sorriu ao notar esse detalhe.

#-Numero 5 gostei desse nome – Pensou um pouco – Numero 5, autor Inuyasha. Isso gostei tem a ver com a historia.

Kagome estava quase chegando ao topo da escada quando um fotografo a chamou, ela olhou para traz sem virar o corpo ficando numa postura sedutora, ouve mais flehs. Quando ela olhou para a rua, viu Inuyasha. Seu sorriso apagou. Essa seria a ultima noite que o veria. Depois disso nunca mais. Não teria tempo para voltar.

Sem perceber a tristeza da mulher Inuyasha sorriu ao ver que Kagome estava olhando para ele.

#-Perfeita – sussurrou para si mesmo. Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e o sorriso aumentou mais ainda. Eram passagem de só ida para os estados unidos. Guardou-as no bolso do palito, essa noite cotaria para Kagome que partiria junto com ela. Conseguira transferência da editora. Atravessou a rua.

Kagome ainda estava na escada parada o observando. Esperou até que ele subisse as escadas e estendesse o braço para que ela pegasse.

#-Esta maravilhosa – Disse ele sem se incomodar com a onda de flehs que invadiu o local quando Inuyasha se aproximou.

#-Você também – Disse ela deixando uma lagrima escorre pelo seus olhos.

Deram um rápido selinho e entraram no teatro.

FIM 

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Abooooooooo…**

**Triste pra uns bons para outros... Nossa galera como 7 Pecados eu AMEIIII escrever essa fic... Ai galeria sem noção... Tava na minha cabeça a MUITOOOOOO tempo... Espero que tenham gostado... Será que foi como vocês imaginaram? Ou melhor? Ou pior? Bem me digam tá...**

**Bem, bem agora a próxima fic tá com o 1°Capitulo pronto... Chama "Apostas"... É basiada mais totalmente diferente aquele filme "Como perder um homem em dez dias"... Mais vai demora MUITOOO pra mim posta ainda viu... Porque to malll na escola ai jah viu neh.. tenho que dar um tempo nas fic...**

**Bem é isso...**

**Agora as Reviwes lindasss...**

**Mitsuki Kagome**: Oii…Eu ACHO que você amo! Não sei por que mais estou com esse palpite...

UAHUhauhAUHuahuAHUhaUAHuahuHAUhau... Nossa acho que nunca recebi uma Review tão empolgante como essa cara... Amei de verdade saber que você amo a fic... ahahaha Ela foi muito gostosa de escrever também... Valeu... b-jinhus...

**kagome universe**: Ola... Olha tirando o Inu, e eu, acho que a Clarisse lispecto também é assim. Vi uma entrevista dela um dia que depois das coisas escritas elas morrem. Tipo eu faço teatro né. E esse ano fui eu que escrevi a peça, e meu to ficando LOCA... Por que a cada ensaio vejo uma coisa que podia ter sido mudada uma troca de palavras que ficaria legal, SEM CONTA que meus amigos não interpretão do jeito que eu queria... Apoio o inu cara UHAUhauHAU... Mais fazer o que neh... Cada um como seu qual... Mais muito obrigado por ler e acompanhar essa ficzinha... B-jinhus moça...

**Aline**: Oie... Nossa pode crê né... Tadinha da Kagome com esse vestido rosa... Eu num ligo tão pra rosa, não compro nenhuma roupa rosa, mais verde... Eu ODEIO verde, teria como esse vestido ser pior... AHUhauHUAH... E é verdade né, se não fosse o destino esses dois não irião pra frente, mais se viu né, o inu teve que agir nesse capitulo, se não nem o destino ajudava UAHhauHAU... E não é você ou eu que somos rápidas e praticas os dois que são lerdos mesmo.. ahahaha B-jinhus moça...

**Etsuko Kaye**: Oi... Ahhh que bom que gosto da minha fic moça… Fico MUITOOO feliz sabia? Original? Bem tento ser. Detesto rotina e monotonia, As minhas fics são bem... Huuuu sabe... bem nada haver, mais no final faz sentido UAHUhauHAUa... E ai em conta! Gosto doq eu aconteceu? Era oq eu tu esperava? Esperoq eu sim né...

B-jinhuss moça...

**88nininha88:** Oio... uHAUHuahuHA... O seu cérebro não funciona bem? O meu tá no mesmo barco ahah, perda de memorai longa e recente hahah uma belezura... Se gosto do vestido, bem nada contra cada um co seu gosto, mais fala serio você teria coragem de usa um vestido cheio de belangario igual aquele? Ahhhq eu vergonha... Net tá tudo isso que você falo não viu, eu só gosto de escrever o que penso sinto, ou senti um dia, nada de mais... Talvez seja por isso que as pessoas gostam, porque é sentimentos verdadeiros... Sei lá. Vírus... ihh fia entra pra lista, meu PC vive com virus acho que ele já criou anticorpos suficiente uAHUhauhUAH... E essa vez eu confesso faz uma semana que o capitulo tá pronto mais não da pra posta porque tinha que responde as reviews... Bem é isso espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... b-jinhuss linda...

**Yejin Tohru Honda:** Ola... Ha moça, assim você me deixa morrendo de vergonha, nem escrevo tão bem assim... Tudo idéia batida, em fim... Fico MUITOOO feliz que você goste... E quanto a sua fic... Eu li sim, agora não lembro se deixei review, se não pode me cobra viu que eu deixo sim... B-jinhusss moça...

**Ana Higurashi**: Oie... Sim, sim o nome do perfume, o nome da fic, e o nome do livro do Inu...hahah agora o que tem haver com o livro do inu, pergunte pra ele, ele é o autor hahahaha... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também E o inu nem fico bravo dela ter mudado... Acho que fiz o inu muito bonzinho né... Mais em fim Agora abo... hahaha B-jus moça...

**Lulinha-Taishou:** Oiii... Que bom que gosto da minha Fic moça, fico feliz que tenha aprovado, mais quanto ao Inu, é justamente issoq eu eu pretendo fazer com ele, bem fora do original. As únicas coisas que uso é a aparecia deles e o nome, a personalidade e o resto eu crio, mais valeu pela sugestão...

B-jinhus...

**mk-chan160**: Ola... É como você viu não teve hentai. Achei que ela seria muito "Vadia" se dormisse com ele na primeira noite, ai achei melhor nem coloca... E fico MUITOOO feliz de saber que você gosto, você sempre me acompanho e ver que continuo agrado é OTIMO... Brigado miga... b-jinhuss...

**Neiva:** Oie... Que bom que esta gostando moça, fico muito feliz.. e o que acho desse capitulo heim?

B-jinhuss linda...

**Natsumi Takashi:** Oieee... ahhh assim você me deixa com vergonha, você sabe como sou tímida X UAHuhauHAUH quem vê pensa que é verdade né... Perfeito? Serio? Olinhos brigando você sabe que eu ai love u né maneka do meu tum, tum vermelho... E amei os comentários... Eu te perdôo... sempre te perdôo né amor... E a nossa fic heim... UHAUhauHUA esquecemos dela... Ah a tadinha... Um dia nos continua...

B-jinhuss lini do meu coração...

**Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan:** Oiii… Ahhh que bom que você curtiu o capitulo... esse como fico? Espero não ter demorado muito né... Brigado moça, por ter lido...

b-jinhusss


End file.
